


Do You Miss (Love) Me

by the_widow_twankey



Series: Kay's Martin & Lewis Works [5]
Category: Actor RPF, Martin and Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/pseuds/the_widow_twankey
Summary: A publicity stunt forces Dean and Jerry to confront the last 25 years.





	Do You Miss (Love) Me

**Author's Note:**

> I straight up rewrote the lyrics of "Do You Love Me" from Fiddler on the Roof.  
> This is not the cringiest thing I've ever written but it's fucking close. I just couldn't get this idea out of my head; it's absolutely unrealistic and stupid, but I love this song and wished that Jerry had appeared on Dean's show at least once.
> 
> Long story short, this is wish fulfillment fic and I am sorry.
> 
> This takes place in 1971. Don't think about the continuity and story too much.
> 
> Singing is in italics.  
> For reference:  
> The original lyrics for the "Do You Love Me" - https://www.stlyrics.com/lyrics/fiddlerontheroof/doyouloveme.htm  
> The song from the movie - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h_y9F5St4j0

“Join us next week where we’ll have Orson Welles, Ruth Buzzi and some guy named Jerry Lewis, whoever _he_ is.”

The crowd's reaction was as expected: absolutely thunderous. And Dean's stomach threatened to bring the up the steak and tiny bit of scotch he had earlier. He had practiced that line till he was blue in the face because there was no way he was going to mess that up.

Back in his room, he downed another scotch. One more than his usual. The ratings could tank for all he cared, but the guys upstairs didn’t want to lose their money machine and the slightest dip in ratings made them antsy. So, he had a figurative gun to his head. Jerry wasn’t much better off, he needed some publicity. This thing was as much for him as it was for Dean, professionally, and he imagined Jerry wasn’t liking it either.

What kills him the most is not that the performance was happening, but that he sort of wanted it to happen. He’s had fleeting fantasies about different reunion scenarios, usually at night or when he’s quite drunk. He was actually excited, but he wished it was on his terms; _their_ terms. They didn’t part in the most amicable way, but it wasn’t so bad that they couldn’t be at the same event together. Even chat a little. It’s the most they’ve been able to muster.

The rehearsal had to be the most painful part. Never has he been more thankful for his ability to get things down in one go. The song, repurposed for them, rang so hollow. Luckily, they were still professionals and people have always been blind to any negative feelings between the two. But  _he_ knew. Dean couldn’t see himself in Jerry’s eyes anymore.

So, everyone else thought it was _great_ and that everything was alright because “Martin and Lewis” were "back." 

Dean Martin and Jerry Lewis may have been in the same room, but it was no more “Martin and Lewis” than bourbon was apple juice.

 <\--->

The next show comes and he's still not ready. He doubt he'd ever be.

The sketch begins with him walking in and, upon seeing Jerry, tries to leave before he’s seen. As per the script, he doesn’t leave in time, they see each other. It took a minute to even start the sketch the audience was so loud. But for them the world stood still.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Um, I, uh got lost on my way to the liquor cabinet.” The audience laughs

“It looks you just came _back_ from it...” More laughter.

He trailed off and for one terrifying moment he thought Jerry had forgotten his line.

“Your tie’s messed up.” he said finally.

Jerry came forward and straightened it. This wasn't a part of the script. The tone had shifted and Jerry was avoiding his eyes. Luckily, Dean recovered well.

“I like to tie mine and _then_ put it on.” Laughter.

“You haven't changed.”

“Nor have you.”

Another pause.

“Well you can go now, you didn't mean to come in here, I know that.” That was the cue line. They’d just skipped a whole slew of dialogue and jokes. But something was happening here. On this stage, neither of them could run away. It was a show. A show that had to be done. It worked as a force field, a bubble they couldn’t leave, a place where they’d _have_ to work it out.

And with that thought, he took the last twenty-five years and put them into two words.  
  
“Wait, Jerry.

 _Do you miss me?_ ”  
  
“Do I what?” Jerry was supposed to play confused here but now it sounded almost genuine.  
  
“Do you miss me?” Dean stepped closer.  
  
“ _Do I miss you?_ ”  
  
Jerry turned his back to him and continued:  
  
“ _Your show’s a hit_  
_I’ll make movies till I croak_  
_You're upset, you're worn out_  
_Have a drink, Have a smoke!_  
Maybe it's indigestion.”  
  
"Jerry, I'm asking you a question...  
_Do you miss me?_ ”  
  
“You're an idiot.” Jerry sat on the vanity table.  
  
"I know...  
_But do you miss me?_ ”  
  
“ _Do I miss you?_  
_For ten years I performed with you_  
_Introduced your songs, told your jokes_  
_Laughed with you and taken bows_  
_After twenty-five years, why talk about this right now?_ ”  
  
Dean sat in the vanity chair right at Jerry’s knee.  
  
“ _Jerry, our first show together_  
_on that fateful day_  
_I was scared_ ”  
  
“ _I wanted to die._ ”  
  
“ _I was nervous._ ”  
  
“ _So was I_.”  
  
“ _But we were good for one another_  
_And we played off of each other_  
_And now I'm asking, Jerry_  
_Do you miss me?_ ”  
  
“I was your partner!” In a flurry of movement, spurred by real, tangible emotion Jerry moved to the bench in the middle of the set.  
  
"I know...  
_But do you miss me?_ ”  
  
“ _Do I miss him?_  
_For ten years I performed with him_  
_Roomed with him, starved with him_  
_For ten years our accounts were shared_  
_How could he think I didn’t care?_ ”  
  
“ _Then you miss me?_ ” Dean moved to sit next to him, thrumming with hope and excitement.  
  
“I suppose I do.”  
  
“ _And I suppose I miss you too._ ”  
  
Dean placed his arm around his shoulders, broader now, but no less a comfort. They harmonize:  
  
“ _It doesn't change a thing_  
_But even so_  
_After twenty-five years_  
_It's nice to know._ ”  
  
When they embraced there was no tension, no bitterness, they were back in 1946. They were Martin and Lewis again.


End file.
